Remédio Ruim
by Kye Broflovski
Summary: -"Shikamaru, bebe logo esse negócio."


- Bebe logo, Shikamaru. - Ela empurrou a caneca impaciente.

Ele olhou. Olhou a caneca, olhou pra ela, nada. Afundou a cabeça entre os ombros, perdendo toda a postura e sumindo dentro dos lençóis.

- Não quero.

- Pára de agir feito criança e bebe. - Ela puxou o lençol, empurrou de novo a caneca. A mesinha em cima da cama balançou de leve.

- Não quero. - Ele repetiu, girando os olhos pra cima. Dava pra ver a janela assim. E as nuvens lá fora.

- Se você não beber, vai morrer. - Ela cutucou seu ombro - Você volta de uma missão rank S e quer sair ileso sem nenhum medicamento?

- Não vou tomar.

Não iria tomar.

Ela olhou ao redor do quarto do hospital. Se tivesse uma seringa por perto, ela injetava aquela porcaria nele de uma vez e assim teria tempo pra ir procurar seu amado Sasuke-kun.

- Shikamaru. - Ela bateu com a mão na mesinha - Eu sou a médica no comando. Ou você bebe ou vai ver só.

Ele girou os olhos pra ela agora. E aqueles outros olhos tão azuis o encaravam com uma severidade sutil. Lindos olhos. Como ela.

- Não, Ino. Se uma missão dessas não me matou, duvido muito que você consiga.

Ela suspirou, ele afundou mais ainda na cama. Ela colocou as mãos na cintura como sempre fazia, e jogou a cabeça de lado pedindo paciência ao bom Deus. Tudo muito típico. Tudo sempre tão charmoso.

Bonita demais.

- Não quero esse negócio. - Ele olhou de novo para a caneca sórdida.

- Shikamaru, nós somos chuunins, shinobis de alto nível, é palhaçada alguém como você ter medo de um remedinho desses! - Ela apontou para a caneca impacinte.

- Não tenho medo. - Ele piscou, sem emoção.

- Mas não é tão ruim assim!

- Então bebe primeiro.

Ela pegou a caneca com raiva. Fôsse por já estar sem saco ou por ter caído na velha conversa do "bebe você", ela iria fazê-lo beber na marra, de qualquer jeito.

Tomou um gole pequeno, e fez uma careta. Um sorriso malvado desenhou o rosto dele, e uma tentativa frustrada de disfarçar fêz ela sair do sério.

- Viu só?! Eu bebi, e estou viva. Agora é a sua vez. - E ela aterrissou de novo a caneca na frente dele. E ele olhou para ela e depois pra caneca.

E ela era sempre assim, idiota, não percebia nada, não dava a mínima, se incomodava, sempre se irritava e só se importava da forma mais desinteressada possível. Não tinha o menor interesse no fato dele se importar tanto.

Sempre.

- Você não gostou. - Ele sentou-se na cama, afastou os lençóis. Coçou a nuca.

Ela estendeu o punho.

- Shikamaru. Bebe. Agora.

- Não.

Ele olhou pra ela. Quarta, quinta vez, e ela parada, sem fazer nada, querendo que ele tomasse um remédio tão horroroso quanto ela. Porque aquilo sempre era horrível.

- Shikamaru, você vai beber isso nem que eu tenha que dar na sua boca! - E ela sacudiu a caneca na frente dele.

- Não vou tomar.

E ela levou a caneca aos próprios lábios e encheu com todo o conteúdo. Ele ficou só olhando. E ela projetou-se de forma rápida, tapou o nariz dele com o indicador e o polegar e colocou sua boca na dele.

Ele não queria uma garota nem muito bonita, nem muito feia. E Ino era a mais bonita de todas. Ele não queria uma garota nem muito isso, nem muito aquilo, e ela era todos os 'issos' e 'aquilos' possíveis.

Ele tinha um grande senso de responsabilidade. Aquile tipo de situação acarretava um colossal "Que Saco" em sua lista de frases favoritas. E Asuma, se ainda estivesse ali, teria rido da cara dele como sempre fazia quando o assunto era Ino.

Ele não queria nada de problemático em sua vida. Mesmo que tivesse amadurecido pra tantas coisas.

Menos pra ela. O Shikamaru era só o Shikamaru, e ele tomou aquele remédio nojento daquele jeito por vários segundos. De olhos abertos. Eram lábios quentes, aqueles.

E veio aquele deslocar de respirações, e ela se afastou satisfeitíssima com o trabalho. Colocou a caneca na mesinha de novo e abanou as mãos, contente.

- Tá vendo só, Shikamaru? Agora você vai ficar bom, graças à mim. Pode agradecer!

E ela deu aquele soquinho no ombro dele, com aquele sorriso amigável. Amigável. E ela saiu do quarto batendo a porta, e ele ficou sentado com a camisa folgada e o coração folgado.

Ele sempre ficava bom, no final das contas.

---

---

Shortfic. Mas eu adoro esses dois!


End file.
